Wiggle Time!
Wiggle Time! is the second feature-length video released in the US. It was released on the 13th April 1998, the same day Yummy Yummy came out. Song List #Get Ready To Wiggle #Here Comes a Bear #Captain Feathersword #Uncle Noah's Ark #Ponies #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry the Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love It When It Rains #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party Plot Greg, Murray and Anthony introduce themselves, as well as Jeff, who has fallen asleep. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep, and that they have to wake him up. After Greg, Murray and Anthony wake Jeff up, Anthony tells everyone that it's time to wiggle! *'Song 1': Get Ready To Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword, and Greg tells the Captain "No more tickling", but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Eventually, Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles and the Captain start doing this dance. *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and called it an ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, rooster, cat, goat and the donkey. He asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on a farm. He shows the picture to the audience... it's a pony! *'Song 5': Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur, and introduces the song about the first time they met Dorothy. *'Song 6': Dorothy The Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff pretends to be an octopus, and tells everyone that he and the rest of the Wiggles have an octopus friend - Henry! *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bear picnic, and sing a song for everyone. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *'Song 10': Magic Greg, in his magician outfit, preforms the magic colouring book trick. Jeff is with two girls, who are painting by using droppers. Jeff watches the paint come out of the dropper, saying that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love It When It Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who accidently flings his feathersword into the air a few times while swinging it around. Captain remarks that he's "going a bit quackers", leading into the next song. *'Song 12': Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Greg and the other Wiggles lead a line of kids, who are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy's birthday party. *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles sing a birthday song for Dorothy. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party Trivia * This is the first video that didn't end with The Wiggles saying goodbye to the viewers. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The video was uploaded on YouTube starting February 3rd, 2019 as part of the Classic Wiggles series. Category:Video Features